Downhill
by Scenic Sakura
Summary: Sakura and her three best friends are out for a meal the day before school. Sakura feels uncomfortable with her situation and with the news she's just got. Her life is in danger, but how? Things couldn't get worse than that...right? [Please Review] {Vampfic}
1. The Start

I've not really had the best lifestyle. Sure I have three people I can really call my best friends and trust in, and I'm surrounded by people who care about me...but it's still not how I would have liked my life to have turned out...Don't get me wrong, I'm very grateful for what I do have and how I've been raised. It's just...every now and then I wonder how my life would be if I took a different path...If I did bad rather than good. My life seems to have just drifted by oh so boringly...Oh well. As they say, everything happens for a reason...

Right?

"-and an extra large portion of prawn crackers please." Kakashi finished ordering and buried his face back into Jiraiya's book, for the third time today. The waitress blew a strand of hair out of her face before scribbling onto her post-it note. She re-read over her notes before turning to face Sasuke. "What would you like for your meal Sasuke-_kun_?" The waitress fluttered her eyes in attempt to flirt, but it was a failed attempt to say at the least. I'm guessing this girl know Sasuke...How annoying. I leaned my cheek against my fist and looked out of the window.

"I want chicken chow main, special fried rice, dry spare ribs, prawn toast, pork balls, prawn crackers and a Dr pepper. Don't mess it up." He murmured, I sighed inwardly while smirking on the outside. I looked at her expression from the corner of my eyes. It was priceless.

The waitress huffed and angrily scribbled down notes before clicking and sliding her pen above her ear. She turned on the spot and started walking away from the table. I raised my head off my fist and coughed briefly.

"Excuse me? I haven't made an order." I attempted to sound polite, but I'm not sure if it was heard in that way as the waitress paused before returning back to our table.

"Oh?" She started before fixing her glasses and crossing her arms. "It didn't look like you needed the food." she sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting slightly agitated. I could feel all three of my comrades tense at the atmosphere. Even Kakashi had raised an eye away from his most prized book.

"It means that you're fat enough as it is, You can do yourself some good without eating fast food." She finished in an annoying high pitched tone. Naruto was about to jump at this waitress as I pumped chakra into my fist, ready to uppercut her face so hard her head will go through the ceiling.

"Karin." Sasuke's voice paused both mine and Naruto's attack. The waitress smirked and looked into his eyes, trying to pout as seductively as she could. But to me she looked like a washed up clown fish with horrible, tacky hair that looked as if she got dragged through a bush.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Karin squeaked slightly, I flinched at the ghastly sound.

"Shut up, and take her order or we'll leave and I'll get you sacked." Sasuke bored while leaning on his hand, which was millimetres away from my left shoulder.

While I smirked triumphantly. Karin scorned and removed her pen from her ear and hovered it over the post-it notes.

"Humph, What do you want for your...meal" She muttered while clicking the pen open and glaring at me.

"Um." I purposely placed my finger to my face and paused for a couple of minutes. "I'll have exactly the same as Sasuke." I finally said.

Karin gritted her teeth and forced a smile as her boss, or so it seemed, walked past her slowly, monitoring her work I presume.

"Of course, I'll get that for you right away miss." Karin forced a polite tone of voice before walking to the kitchens. I couldn't help but smile to myself. What an annoying woman.

"Sakura, are you okay? You know that Karin girl is just jealous of you, you are not where near fat at all! In fact you're just the opposite!" Naruto rushed, leaning over the table to get a view of me past Sasuke's head.

Sasuke's head...Sasuke was looking at me. My whole body stiffened. Why is Sasuke looking at me? Do I have something on my face? I went to feel my face for any fault but I couldn't find anything. He smirked slightly and his stare intensified. He's not glaring at me for once...they're not bored or annoyed eyes either. A light shade of red dusted my cheeks and my head started to feel hot. I just stared like an idiot back into his eyes.

"Oh Sakura you look so cute, Don't start crying!" Naruto lunged over Sasuke and hugged me, causing Sasuke to take Naruto's seat as a different waitress set all of our food onto the table.

"Oh get off me will you? I'm totally fine..." I pouted, pushing Naruto away from me. He just let out a loud laugh and picked up his chopsticks.

"If you say so! Itidakimasu!" He said before snapping his chopsticks in half. Everyone mimicked his movements and snapped theirs.

Everyone started digging into their food. I tried to sneak a look at Kakashi's face while he was eating, but I just couldn't. I did not understand how the hell he was eating at all, or so quickly. Kakashi had lifted up a pork ball and The food just seemed to disappear and he just started chewing...ugh. I tried forgetting about Kakashi's annoying logic as I looked down at my plate. These portions were incredibly small. I absolutely despise Karin.

"Oh! Fortune cookie time!" Naruto said after everyone piled their plates on top of one another loudly. I stared blankly at the three. They ate incredibly fast, how, what? when? I looked back down at my plate and stared at my fortune cookie. I stared for a while.

It was burnt.

How the hell can you burn a fortune cookie...

"Don't panic." Sasuke muttered in a deep tone. The whole table turned to look at him. he paused before holding up his fortune cookie. "My fortune." He stated before Kakashi snapped the cookie in half to read his.

He slowly took the small line of paper out but stopped just before it was fully out of the cookie.

"Strike iron while hot." He read out loud, everyone exchanged looks of curiosity before Naruto crushed his cookie.

"You may be hungry soon; order a takeout now!" He looked at his fortune, with the look of murder on his face. "DAMN RIGHT! I'm still as hungry as ever!" He chuckled.

"Ugh...Naruto." I moaned before picking up my fortune cookie. As soon as I lifted the cookie it simply crumbled onto the table. I restrained myself from sighing while turning the small piece of paper over very delicately. I decided to read it in my head before saying it out loud.

'_Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave the village immediately and never return. Repeat: say nothing_' My heart stopped. I re-read the piece of paper over and over, trying to make sense of it all.

"So..?" Naruto whined. I quickly hid my piece of paper in my jeans.

"U-Uh." I stuttered. "You will find true love soon." I finished.

I didn't say anything more as I gathered my bag and left some money on the table before darting out of the shop.

What is going on?

_A.N_

Hey guys :D I just had an urge to write fanfictions again - non shinobi basis - so I hope to be doing more of these and I hope you enjoyed it :D


	2. Fortune

I rushed past the crowded street, using my chakra carefully to scan around for any harmful chakra...But there was nothing. I increased my walking pace. That wasn't a normal fortune cookie...I stopped on the spot in a narrow alleyway. What if this was a sick joke? From what I can gather...Karin likes Sasuke...and if she gave me that fortune just to get rid of me so she could fill my space...That makes sense right?

But what if it wasn't a sick joke? What if my life really was in danger? I slowly closed my eyes and sighed deeply. _Your life is in danger. Say nothing to anyone. You must leave the village immediately and never return._ I kept repeating this over and over in my head but I couldn't make sense of it all. I have school tomorrow...I can't just leave the village...What about my friends? My grades? I can't get a good living without good grades.

My parents want me to become a nurse...I can't get that kind of career without the education and experience along with the final result...What about food? Shelter? Somewhere to live? I can't just simply leave the village anyway. It's heavily guarded by Kotetsu, Izumo and all members of the ANBU. I just, don't see how my life could be in any sort of danger in the first place. I haven't done anything wrong...have I?

I looked back over my shoulder, I'm not sure what to believe...I can't sense Naruto's, Kakashi's or even Sasuke's chakra following me...They must have stayed at the restaurant. Should I head back to them? I contemplated for a while before deciding that the best thing to do was to return to my home. I can't just walk back into the restaurant after storming out of it. Otherwise I'd have to think up of a bizarre explanation as to why I ran off in the first place.

I'll need more than five minutes to think up of a decent enough excuse that the three of them will believe.

I faced forwards and started walking until I smashed my face square into, what seemed like, a bare chest. I stumbled back slightly and held my nose. I started panicking. What if this was the danger the fortune was on about? What if this guy was here to murder me. I froze completely on the spot and starting shaking slightly.

"Hey chick! Don't just bump into me and stare. It's rude!" That voice sounded familiar...yet a bit slurred...It took me a while to figure out who it was.

"Kotetsu...Why are you drunk? You're meant to be guarding the entrance to the village...There's a higher crime rate in Konohagakure than ever before." I scolded him. He just leaned against the alleyway and hiccuped before putting his hand on my shoulder.

I raised my eyebrow at him as he squeezed it firmly.

"How about we forget all about this sacred gate of destiny or what not, and go-right back to my place?" His voice reaching weird high pitches. I tried my hardest to not punch him that instant right in the gut.

"How about I punch you in the face and bury your body in the forest of death?" I lowered my voice to a dangerous mutter. Kotetsu simply tutted and removed his hand from my shoulder.

"You're never any fun Sa-ku-ra." He sang while wobbling and sucking in his gut to get past me without touching any part of me. "Loads of people would kill to get in your pants, but there you are, standing there looking all...Well looking like a small frigid." He murmured off, the sound of his steps getting more quiet and irregular.

I paused for a moment and phrased that sentence in my head. That made no sense whatsoever. What does 'Looking like a frigid' actually mean? Oh well, he's drunk so I'll let him off...for now.

Suddenly I heard a muffled scream, with the help of my chakra to enhance every sense I have. I stood for a moment trying to match a voice with a face. After a few seconds my eyes widened considerably, that was my mother screaming.

I wasted no time as I rushed into the direction of my house. My legs were aching after the first minute of sprinting and I had to hold my breath to push myself to move faster and so I didn't tire out so quickly.

"Sakura?!" I heard a man's voice shout as I darted into another alleyway as a short cut to my home. It seemed like everything was moving so fast yet the duration I've been running seemed like ten minutes, when in reality I've only been running for two. I heard a louder scream this time and that cause my body to jolt and run faster. What the hell is going on?!

My house was finally within my view, I rushed towards the door and yanked it open with all the force I have. I was scared for what I might see. It sounded like something really bad was happening...In fact it felt as if something terrible was about to happen.

My entrance was clear. Nothing here but a few muddy footprints and a smashed photo frame. I used the small amount of chakra I had to pinpoint the location of my parents...I could only sense my mum...My dad must have left the house or something.

I darted for the kitchen, my breath slowly starting to catch up on itself, I would be panting and wheezing if I stopped running. I reached the kitchen doorway and stood completely still.

My heart started beating hard against my chest in an irregular pattern. There was blood. Loads of blood covering half of the kitchen floor and walls. My dad...He was laying in a pool of blood...His face was totally burned and distorted...His limbs were scattered around the table and counters.

My mother...she was alive but her face was completely gone...her mouth and nose had looked as if it had been sanded down, her eyes were ripped out and on the floor next to her.

I could hear her lungs struggling for oxygen.

Everything grew silent except from her breathing.

She was wheezing really dangerously and deeply.

My tummy felt as if it was in a battle with itself, I had to restrain myself from vomiting as the smell of the room hit my nose.

"M-mum?" My voice shook violently as tears started streaming from my eyes. I took a step forwards to my mum as her head shook to try and turn her face in my direction.

"Saku-" She started choking on her own blood.

Her mouth started to open just as a shadowed figure had thrown a knife square in my mother's chest.

She gasped, with the exception of the gurgling of blood, before her breathing stopped.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" I looked to my left and saw Kiba and Akamaru. Akamaru started to whimper and move closer to Kiba. I can't believe what I'm seeing, this isn't real. It can't be.

The shadowed figure had pushed me with brute force into the wall and ran past me.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted as the figure ran straight past him. "What the hell is all that about?!"

I ignored Kiba and picked up the small knife near the counter outside the kitchen and ran after the figure.

I'm going to kill him...I won't fail. He will die by my hand if I have anything to say about it.

_A.N It's still non shinobi based but I have to add chakra into it because it gives me more idea's _ maybe the chakra is more of an aura kinda thing rather than a shinobi thingy ... I don't know xD please tell me what you think on this story D: I'm not sure if you guys are pleased with the plot or think that it may have gone into action too soon? I don't have a clue . But thank you for reading anyway :3 It's much appreciated :D _


	3. What next?

Why did Kotetsu have to be drunk? The killer ran straight past Izumo and out of the village, me following close behind.

My lungs were really struggling to breathe regularly; after all...you can only hold your breath for so long. I ignored the pain and started to run at a pace I never thought was possible for any human being.

The killer was getting slower and slower. My eyes didn't leave this person. I didn't notice how much I was crying until I raised the knife. My shirt was covered in tears. I was a few metres away from the shadowy figure, but I simply couldn't hold my breath any more, I needed oxygen.

I took a few more steps before lunging myself off the ground, I let out a huge scream. My whole body was aching. My scream halted the killers running as I aimed for his face.

The next thing I know, the knife made contact with the killer...but I don't think it was anything more than a half deep scratch to the lip. I quickly figured out that the figure was male, as he had the build of one and he smelled very masculine. His hand had grabbed my wrist and had started twisting it slowly.

I glared at him and my breath just hit me like cold water as my lungs rapidly gasped for air. It was as if my lungs had been ripped apart. The guy had snatched the knife out of my hand and paused for a while.

I'm going to die here, aren't I? I should have just left when the fortune had told me. I couldn't save my parents...what use am I? My breathing pattern had gone uncontrollably shaky as the guy had twisted me round and grabbed me by my throat from behind and pointed the knife at my stomach.

"Do not interfere with us little girl," He slowly used his hand to lift up my shirt. My eyes widened, what the hell was he going to do?! My lungs were really struggling for air, I started wheezing and coughing.

The guy slowly dug his knife into my stomach, I tried to struggle out of his grip but all my efforts were futile. I could feel him carving something. I couldn't help but cry and scream, I didn't know what to do.

I could hear someone else in the distance, I tried my best to look through my bloodshot eyes, but it was too dark to see anything.

"You're not allowed to die just yet." The guy hissed. My heart stopped. He's not going to kill me...But he's going to at some point...I could feel something warm breathing against my neck, My head slowly being pushed to the side as my head felt dizzy, I was going to faint...I could feel it. I greedily gasped for more air as I felt something sharp rest on my shoulder.

"Sakura!"

My head felt light and sore. My whole body felt abused. I tried to turn my body onto it's side but it was a failed attempt as my eyes shot open in pain rather than screaming.

The soft white light seemed to be brighter than the sun as I took a look around. I could see tables and chairs and a large silver photo frame. I'm in my bedroom. Did I black out?

"Sakura?" I heard a soft, concerned voice call, causing my body to jump slightly at the sudden noise. I turn my head to the left and saw a blurry male silhouette. I quickly went to rub my eyes, ignoring the clicking of stiff bones in my elbow.

"What happened?" I croaked, I could hear a silent sigh of relief as I slowly tried to sit up.

"Some freak was trying to bite you or something but I ran onto the scene with Ino." I gave him a confused expression.

"Ino? What was she doing there? Is she hurt?" I questioned, finally managing to sit up straight.

"Ino said that she was on her way to knock on your door for a film but you sprinted after that guy who was in your house." My vision had cleared, enabling me to identify the character sitting next to me. It was Kiba.

I sighed. What have I got myself into? Actually. I've done nothing to deserve this. Nothing whatsoever...and some low life criminals just decided that they would brutally murder my parents. And I was on their list next...

"Ugh," I looked outsite the window, it was still dark. "How long have I been out cold?" I questioned, carefully throwing my legs off the side of my bed.

"Only a few hours..." Kiba responded, frowning at my actions. "We start school earlier today because of the class we're in...are you going to be okay?" He enquired, the look of concern covering his face. I simply smiled at him and nodded slowly.

"I have to. My parent's won't let any injury stunt my education." I replied almost instantly.

I stood up and sighed...I suppose the pain wasn't that bad...I think I did more injury to myself when I was pushing my body to run super fast. My lungs just felt a bit tight...I'm never running for that long at that speed ever again...Unless it was another life and death situation. I walked towards the door and stopped before placing my hand on the door handle.

"Hey..." I started as I heard Kiba move about. "Does anyone know about my parents?" I asked, struggling to keep my voice calm.

"No...I just told Ino that I could manage it and that she should report our seeing of you in the forest to Tsunade." I sighed in relief slightly.

I definitely would not hear the end of it if Ino knew...In fact, she would probably tell the whole school and somehow twist the story so I'd end up in a better condition than her.

I looked over to the clock and sweat dropped.

"I know you asked if I was okay for school. But I have ten minutes to get ready..." I complained. I heard him chuckle. I simply pouted and opened the door.

"Haruno, Sakura." A sharp authoritive voice snapped as I looked outside of the door, causing my whole body to jump in pain.

"Huh? Sai?" I looked at his face, not feeling too happy with his presence.

I took a step out of my room to see a hallway full of ANBU members and some of my school teachers...What the hell was going on? I looked back at Kiba. He shrugged but kept a watchful eye on Sai.

Kiba was just about as confused as I was.

"You have committed the most nauseating crime imaginable to man. We are placing you under arrest until further notice." My eyes widened. No. What?

Sai reached behind his back and grabbed a pair of handcuffs.

"What?!" I shrieked. Causing most of the people to flinch. "You think that I would murder my family as revoltingly as that guy did!?" I started crying in disbelief.

"We don't know what to believe Miss Haruno." Sai replied, taking a few steps towards me. I took a few steps back.

"I can't believe you guys," I started, rage filling my whole body. "I was chasing after my parents murderer. I would NOT kill my parents that brutally or at all for that matter!"

It seemed as if SAI wasn't interested in hearing my story in the slightest.

I bite my lip and looked over at Kiba.

"Hey! Sai!" Kiba barked as Sai grabbed my wrists. "I'm a witness to this! Sakura didn't kill her parents! Some other messed up guy did!" Kiba shouted, walking towards both me and Sai.

Sai simply raised an eyebrow and forced the cuffs on me. I refrained from screaming at him.

"You can't do this! There's no proof!" Kiba roared, walking next to me and glaring Sai down.

Sai merely frowned and held up a bag with a knife. The knife I used to slash my parents murderer in the face.

"We have proof, Kiba. Don't question my actions." Sai pulled me forwards.

I could sense Kiba getting agitated. Extremely agitated. I looked back at him and shook my head at him.

"Go to class Kiba. You'll probably see me soon anyway." I replied. He calmed down slightly before pushed past Sai softly and leaving my house.

I don't know what's happening...But It needs to stop soon...I might just have to leave the village...I looked around my hallway, into the familiar faces. I'm not going to make it, Am I?

_Please review?_

_:3_


	4. Crystal clear

After an hour of walking unbearably slowly through the village, we reached the Hokage tower. I assume that Tsunade will take on the pleasure of talking to me first hand rather than have the information relayed back and forth.

Needless to say, people around the entrance of the tower stopped what they were doing to shoot a glare in my direction. I simply sighed and smirked to myself.

I get it. This fortune...It's set me up...If I did leave the village today then I would have looked like a rogue criminal or something. I would have fled the village after the death of my parents and the people of Konohagakure would have no reason not to believe I was behind the murder of both of my parents.

Idiot. I should have figured it out from the start. I'm so stupid.

I took a deep breath to calm my breathing.

I reckon that waitress had something to do with this...She must have put that in my fortune cookie, If you could call it that, and set me up.

I don't get why she would have done it though...She doesn't know me. I don't know her, neither do I ever want to without good reason.

Ugh, my head hurts way too much to think about it.

"Tsunade-sama." Sai greeted as we'd entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade didn't look up as she dismissed Sai and his men. I glared at him all the way until he was out of my sight.

"Sit, Sakura." Tsunade said in a relatively calm tone. I didn't hesitate to take a seat in front of her desk.

She hadn't looked up at me at all, she was just sitting there filling out paperwork.

I've only met Tsunade once before now...when we did our medical day out on the school field...although she didn't seem interested in actually teaching us about the fundamental training needed to become a nurse...she more or less just told us tales about her and a pervert who was obsessed with frogs or something. Either way, She's being incredibly rude right now.

"So," Tsunade cleared her throat and stared me plain in the eye. "I'm having troubles imagining what would cause someone as innocent as you to murder what family they have left." She bored while examining my body.

"I didn't kill my parents." I stated blankly crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair.

"Oh, is that so?" Tsunade questioned, raising an eyebrow and mimicking my posture. "Then explain to me," She raised her left hand and started to bite on her thumb nail. "You have an argument with your parents before you leave for your meal out with your...friends...and by the time morning comes. Your parents are dead and a knife, with your fingerprints, is sitting on the counter." She finished with a short hiss while leaning forwards slightly. "Somebody who feels the need to lie about killing their parents are lower than those people who steal from parents."

"Oh, so you're dead set that I'm the murderer of my parents," I started, sitting up straight into my chair, before looking at Tsunade straight in the eye. "Let me tell you, Tsunade. I have at least four witnesses in my defence if you actually study the time of my parents' death rather than slacking off and point fingers without real proof. Yes,that knife may have had my fingerprints on them. The reason for that was; my parents' murderer ran past me and I saw that opportunity to pick up the knife and kill him myself."

Tsunade looked at me with wide eyes. I wasn't sure if she was shocked or angry...It just wasn't obvious to figure with her expression right now.

"I mean. Looking back it the situation now, trying to kill him myself was an idiotic Idea...considering that this guy had just killed both of my parents. But I'd just returned home and I found my father, dead, with his limbs scattered around my own kitchen, and my mother was barely alive." My voice had gone uncontrollably shaky. "If I were the one who killed my parents...Don't you think I would have the decency to keep their faces in one piece when they were dead?!" I screamed.

Tsunade flinched and stared me down.

"What reason is there for me to believe you ran after the murderer of your parents with the knife, as you claimed?" Tsunade enquired, earning a half assed glare from me.

I stood up and lifted my shirt. Tsunade's eyes widened a lot. She looked scared. Very scared.

I tried my best to keep as calm as I could...after all, I haven't seen the damage myself.

"When I tried to stab him, I missed my target completely and he stabbed and cut me before I blanked out...Kiba then found me and took me home." I finished answering her question.

Tsunade raised her hand and stood up.

"Why didn't you mention this before?" Tsunade's voice shook as she walked around her desk to take a closer look at my wound. "Sakura...This is the Akatsuki mark..." She finished, expecting me to know what an Akatsuki mark was.

"What is an Akatsuki mark?" I finally broke the silence while pulling my shirt down.

Tsunade proceeded to sit on the edge of her desk and fold her arms over her chest. She inhaled deeply.

"The Akatsuki are a group of rogues that absolutely must travel in pairs at all times. There are Ten members of the Akatsuki in total, Including an old friend of mine. Their ultimate goal is unknown to all of us. We have very little information about their pattern of killings because there are normally no witnesses at the sight, the Akatsuki don't spare anyones life,"

I sweat dropped while listening to all of this, trying to take as much in as I possibly could.

"So this mark they've left on you...This is vital information that must be examined." Tsunade finished before standing up. "Sakura, if there isn't anything else then I suggest you get to class."

I stared down at my feet for a while. Thinking about whether I should tell her about my fortune cookie or not.

"Sakura?" Tsunade snapped. This caused me to stand up and turn around abruptly.

"No," I stretched out my response before walking up next to her. "But I do have wonder."

"Go ahead." Tsunade sighed.

"I can't help but feel as if you're keeping some important about the Akatsuki away from me...If they can murder people so easily...and distort their face and body. Then I don't think the Akatsuki are normal murderers. They're pretty messed up..."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Sakura." She replied while staring aimlessly out of the window.

I put my hand on my hip and leaned onto my right leg.

"Try me." I replied, raising an eyebrow as Tsunade looked back at me.

"Fine, I'll tell you." She caved in. "The Akatsuki aren't normal human beings Sakura. Just like you've managed to figure out for yourself. I never once doubted your innocence after seeing shots of your parents...I just didn't want to believe that the Akatsuki were behind all of it. Even after all the denying I've been doing for the past few years it seems that the more I deny, the more it smacks me back in the face."

She sighed.

"The Akatsuki are vampires sakura. Not the lovey dovey twilight sparking pieces of crap you see in the movies. The kind of vampires that have a certain craving for different blood types and won't ever be fully satisfied until they find a partner that is worthy enough for them."

I furrowed my eyebrows and bit at my lip slightly. How exactly would Tsunade know all of this kind of stuff about the Akatsuki. Sure enough I knew nothing at all about them up until this point, but this seems so unreal to me. I can't just be expected to cope with my parents being dead...and then get blamed for murdering them...and then find out that the people who are after me are vampires...

It was all beginning to become a bit too much for me to handle.

_Thank you for reading this far! :D _


	5. Confrontation

As soon as I stepped into the class the room filled with complete silence. Even Ino had her mouth shut for once.

So I'm guessing people are quick enough to spread the rumours around, but when I'm in the clear and only a few people are aware of it, they'll keep it to themselves.

...perfect...

"Hey, Sakura. Why would you kill your own parents?! Phyco!" someone from the back shouted as other members of the class started to join in with chanting of cusses and insults.

I shook them off and went to sit in the empty seat next to Kiba.

"You ok?" Kiba murmured, I looked at him and scoffed slightly.

"Never been better." I replied sarcastically. I took a quick look around the classroom. Our teacher hadn't arrived. This could only mean that we were stuck with Kakashi this year. "Who told them?" I asked Kiba, referring to the class.

Kiba frowned and started to scratch his head.

"Ino got the information out of Sai...You know how close they are Sakura..." Kiba muttered. I scanned the room for Ino.

At first I couldn't see where she was, but after a while of looking about I found she was hiding behind Hinata and Tenten.

"I'll be back in a moment." I walked to the back of the classroom, ignoring the pieces of paper being thrown at me and the failed attempts of people trying to trip me up.

"Hi Ino." I started, confidence filling my tone. Ino simply forced a smile onto her face.

"Hey Sakura." She responded, Tenten shot a look at her. Oh I do wonder what she's told the two of them.

"Not to start the conversation on a bad note already," I clicked my fingers before leaning forwards. "But I hear you've been spreading rumours about me...again."

Ino visibly gulped and sweatdropped.

"I-uh-" Ino stuttered, holding at her collar. the class grew silent to be nosy and listen in on this conversation.

"Oh, I'm not going to embarrass you in front of the whole class." I started while standing up. "We'll go somewhere private. You too Hinata, Tenten." I looked at the both in turn. "You guys deserve to hear the cold hard truth as much as Ino does." I hissed slightly as the three stood up.

"She's going to kill you!" Someone shouted.

"Sakura didn't kill anyone!" Kiba shouted. All hell broke loose as the classroom turned on Kiba and decided to argue with him.

I lead the three girls out of the room and into the girls toilets. As soon as all of us were in the toilets, I blocked the door with the heavy rubbish bin that was pretty much full.

"Firstly," I turned to Hinata and Tenten. "What has Ino told you?" I questioned while crossing my arms and leaning against the door.

"Why should I tell you! You're a sick freak who thinks it's okay to kill your own parents!" Tenten shouted, each word echoing off of the walls. I started glaring at her.

"Rather than try and defend yourself over false words, why don't you be considerate about the fact that my parents are dead,and their faces are completely distorted." I spat harshly. Ino sweatdropped and turned to Tenten.

"Tenten, please..." Ino pleaded. Tenten shot her a look of confusion before glaring back at me.

"Humph, Okay then." Tenten scoffed before leaning on one side. "Ino told us that you murdered your parents and tried to make a run for it with the weapon in your hand." I shot a look over at Ino. "She's a witness so don't even think about trying to lie your way out of this."

"Who says I'm going to lie about anything." I sharpened my glare her before turning to Hinata. Poor Hinata, I can only guess she was dragged into this involuntarily. "What about you Hinata? Did Ino tell you the same?"

Hinata nodded her head and looked nervously over to Ino's expression. Ino was anxious. She knew that she was totally in the wrong but she spread the rumour about anyway.

"Sakura, I didn't know what to believe-I just-I saw you run out of your house and Kiba. He ran after you but I went into your house and saw your parents and-I had to tell someone." Ino stuttered. "I'm so sorry Sakura..." Both Tenten and Hinata looked at her in disbelief.

"Okay then." I sighed, my breath shaking slightly. The fact that my parents are dead weren't quite hitting me yet. For once I was surprised with myself. "Want to hear the real story?"

All three nodded, Tenten being a bit hesitant.

"Okay then I'll make it a short one." I closed my eyes and took a breath. "Oh and I'll also tell you something I haven't mentioned to Tsunade yet. So don't go spurting your mouth about the start of my explanation, okay?" They nodded again. "Okay, So I was in the Chinese restaraunt with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke and we placed our orders and what not. The waitress didn't seem too fond of me at all."

Ino had a puzzled look on her face, for what reason...I'm not sure, nevertheless I carried on.

"We finished our meals and were all set on reading our fortunes. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto had the plain and simple standard fortunes. Whereas..." I stretched out my words and I reached into my pocket. "I was given this to read." I passed it to Tenten first.

She had widened her eyes slightly before passing it to Ino, Hinata just read it over Ino's shoulder.

"This isn't a normal fortune." Ino's voice shook slightly. I frowned before sighing.

"Exactly. What am I meant to do or think after I read that?" Ino handed me the fortune back. "Anyway. After that I left the restaurant. Hell knows what I was thinking, but I started heading in the direction of my house. I bumped into a drunk Kotetsu during it."

Ino started fidgeting on the spot.

"After we had our conversation I heard faint screaming. After a while of thinking about where it could have come from or who it was, I realised it was my mum's voice. So I sprinted towards my house as fast as my body would let me and I found my dad dead. He was laying in a pool of his own blood. His face was burnt off and distorted into an unrecognisable mess. His limbs scattered all around the kitchen. My mum...She was alive when I saw her at that point." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Her face was completely gone...her mouth and nose had been sanded down or something.H-her eyes were ripped out and on the floor right next to her...I called out her name and someone had already thrown a knife directly at her chest...She just died in front of me." My eyes started to water, but I refused to start crying in front of Ino.

"I picked up the nearest knife I could find and ran after this guy who had fled from the scene. I aimed to kill him but the most I could do was cut his lip. He then stabbed and cut my stomach and I blanked out. Only to wake up to being arrested for false accusations." I finished before rubbing my eyes.

The toilets stood silent for a long time. Ino started to shake and cry as Tenten shot a look over at her.

"Ino." Tenten broke the silence, causing Ino to jump slightly. "Why would you lie about this?" Ino closed her eyes and shook her head. "This isn't something that you can make up rumours about Ino! This is a serious crime and you put all the blame on Sakura!" Ino started sobbing. "How the fuck do you think Sakura feels! Her parents had been murdered and left in a state. And you're form of comfort is to say she was the murderer!?" Tenten shouted. Hinata hid behind Tenten as Ino tried sniffing away her tears.

"I'm sorry." Ino apologised. Tenten was about to shout at her further but Hinata coughed slightly and interjected, what was to become, an argument.

"I-Ino. Tenten is right. You shouldn't have l-lied about something as terrible a-as this." Hinata tried to be sympathetic towards both mine and Ino's situation. Which I appreciated because I wasn't in the right frame of mind to give Ino any sympathy at all.

"I-I don't know what else to say." Ino stuttered. I simply sighed and moved the bin out of the way.

"Go and tell the rest of the class that you were just spreading rumours, and you were lying about the whole thing." I suggested in a harsh tone. Ino shook her head.

"No way. People will bitch about me and hate me for it." Ino stood straight. I started to glare at her.

"I can't believe you at all." I scoffed while tilting my head slightly. "People will forget about it after time. I'll never forget it. But everyone else will. Whereas if you kept this lie up, People will despise me and cuss me every single day for something I didn't do! Ino! You know what's right and what's wrong!" I shouted. Ino flinched and walked towards the door.

"I'll think about it." She said before leaving. I laughed to myself.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you Sakura. I'm really sorry. I have no idea what pain you must be going through right now." Tenten said as her and Hinata headed towards the door. "If Ino's not going to admit to her fault then I'll say something. You really don't deserve this." Hinata opened the door and waited there. "I'll leave a space for you at lunch." She said and left with Hinata.

The door slammed behind her...

Well at least things aren't getting worse.

I hope

_Omg! :D I'm on a role with these updates X'D Awh, I love when I can write for ages and stuffs :3 But yeah D: I ra__ted it a K+ because that's my normal standard rating. Should I change it to T for the swearing and romance? I don't know Dx But if you find any spelling or grammatical mistakes then please point them out D: I only read over the chapters once :3 but other than that I hope you enjoyed it this far :D_


	6. QUICKLY EDITING

I'm not posting a new chapter till late on today - I need to go and re write my other ones, as most of it doesn't make any sense and some of the spelling and grammar is terrible :'D

I'm sorry :C

I'll be as quick as I can D:


End file.
